<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>midnight snacks by cm61rose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903604">midnight snacks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cm61rose/pseuds/cm61rose'>cm61rose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, New Friends, Ravenclaw, Slow Burn, Slytherin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:55:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cm61rose/pseuds/cm61rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lucy Moore experiences Hogwarts with her newfound group of friends all the while trying not to get caught stealing snacks from the kitchen after curfew.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Lucy gets a letter from a peculiar owl about a peculiar school in Scotland.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day the letter came was like any other. Lucy was walking home from her last day of fifth grade, her long, dark brown hair blowing in the wind when she saw something white out of the corner of her eye.</p><p><em> Snow? </em> She thought, <em> No, not snow. It’s June. </em> She didn’t see it until she was almost at her house. A bright, snowy white owl. A snowy white owl holding a letter, perched on her mailbox.</p><p>She walked up to it with an eyebrow raised as she took the letter from its beak. The owl tilted its head at her as if it was expecting something, only to find out it was not getting what it wanted, and flew off. Lucy, still confused by the owl and the letter, walked inside and handed the letter to her mother not thinking anything of it or checking who it was addressed to.</p><p>“Lucy,” her mother called, “honey, this is for you, not me.”</p><p>“Oh, ok,” she squeaked and ran back to her mother and the letter.</p><p>On the letter was beautiful cursive writing that said her name. In the corner, the return address, a place neither she nor her parents had ever heard of. Flipping it over, she saw a wax seal with a most peculiar crest on it. She opened the letter, no longer having any hesitation on that part, and saw more beautiful handwriting on the letter that read:</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>HOGWARTS SCHOOL</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>HEADMASTER: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chief Warlock, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear Lucy,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. All items on supply list can be purchased at Diagon Alley. We await your owl no later than July 31st.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Enclosed please find your travel ticket. Please make your way to Kings Cross Station and onto platform 9¾ where you will meet the Hogwarts Express. Term begins on 1 September.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Students shall be required to report to the Chamber of Reception upon arrival. We very much look forward to receiving you as part of the new generation of Hogwarts Heritage.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yours sincerely,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Minerva McGonagall</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Professor Minerva McGonagall</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Deputy Headmistress</em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Behind that letter was, as it said, a supply list and travel ticket. But what was Diagon Alley and Platform 9¾? And how was she to get to those places even if she knew what they were? Why hasn’t anyone else in her family gotten a letter like this before?</p><p>With all her questions, her parents were ecstatic. <em> She </em> was special. <em> She </em> was the one lucky child to be magical. Although that sounded awesome and everything, Lucy wasn’t sure she even wanted to be special. To be completely honest, she wanted to be completely normal, like the rest of her family. Why did this owl have to sit on <em> her </em> mailbox and ruin her life?</p><p>Her parents were already planning to get rid of her for a year and she was having none of it. Her green eyes brimmed with tears as she threw down the letter and ran upstairs. She wasn’t even eleven years old yet and it was like her parents didn’t even want her anymore. When she reached her room she slammed the door shut and sprinted to the opposite side to hide in her closet. Her tears streamed down her face as she cried for what felt like hours.</p><p>After a while, she heard the door to her room open and heavy footsteps enter.</p><p>“Lucy?” the deep voice of her older brother called. Of course, he knew where she was hiding so he opened the door to her closet and turned on the light to comfort her. He sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulders before he said, “Hey, what’s going on?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Lucy grumbled while sniffling.</p><p>“Well, obviously something happened to make you cry.”</p><p>“It’s just- There was this letter. And it was delivered by an owl.”</p><p>“I saw, crazy right?”</p><p>“Well, yeah. But, there was the letter and it was for me. And it said I had been accepted to go to a school for magic and it’s in Scotland and I’m going to that school to learn magic. But that means that I have to go there all by myself and live there without any of you guys and I don’t wanna.”</p><p>“Woah. Magic? That sounds pretty cool. Does that mean you can do magic?”</p><p>“Yes, Sammy, pay attention.”</p><p>“Wait, so you’re saying you can do magic?”</p><p>“Yes, but that’s not the point! The point is I have to go there by myself!” Lucy yelled, she was on the verge of tears yet again.</p><p>“Hey, hey, I’m sorry,” he soothed, “I get your point. You don’t want to go because you don’t want to be alone.” Lucy nodded, silently agreeing with him. “But, you won’t be alone. I’m sure that there are a lot of people that got this letter and are going for their first time ever. They might even be away from their family for the first time ever. But that’s not gonna stop them from going now is it?” She shook her head. “It’s kinda like when I went to boarding school my last two years of high school. I had to leave because I was different. Just like you.”</p><p>“Yeah, but you have dyslexia, I have magic.”</p><p>“Yup! I also had to go to a school all by myself somewhere far from you guys. See? Not that different."</p><p>“I guess…”</p><p>“So, do you agree to go now, Lucy?”</p><p>“Sure, why not!” Lucy said excitedly. I don’t think I will ever get over the fact of how fast ten years olds’ moods change. Anyway, Lucy jumped up, wiped away any excess tears, opened the door of her closet, and skipped all the way back downstairs to her parents who were still trying to figure out how to send an owl back. When they noticed her, Lucy had already taken some nuts from the pantry to go outside and look for the owl that had delivered the letter to her in the first place.</p><p>Finding it wasn’t that easy though. She had to walk down the street for a while until she spotted its bright whiteness. Eventually, she got it to come down to rest on her arm, all the while coaxing it with the nuts. It was a very nice and well-behaved owl, it let her pet it and ate from her hand without causing a commotion. She wondered who the owl belonged to and what its name was. In the meantime, she gave it her own name.</p><p>“I’m going to call you… Frostbite,” she decided. The whole time she walked them back to her house she talked to the bird. Even after it finished the food in her hand, it sat on her arm listening to her voice. Whenever her arm got tired and she put it down, it would hover around her until she put up the other arm for it to rest on. </p><p>By the time they got home, Lucy’s parents were writing the letter to answer back. They filled it with the response that she was going and questions on how and where exactly to go. Before they finished, though, Lucy wanted to add in a question for Professor McGonagall.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear Professor McGonagall,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What’s the owl’s name and who does it belong to?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucy</em>
</p><p> </p><p>With that, they sent off the owl with the letter in its beak.</p><p>They waited impatiently for days until the owl came back with another letter. This time, Lucy grabbed the nuts as soon as she saw it and ran outside with a smile on her face.</p><p>“Frostbite! You’re back!” The owl cooed at her as it landed on her outstretched arm, dropping the letter into her open hand. The envelope had multiple papers in it. One was addressed to her parents, and one was addressed to her. Before reading her letter, she went to go upstairs and sit on her bed with the owl. The letter once again had beautiful handwriting on it but it was a little bit different from last time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear Ms. Moore,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am glad you have taken a liking to this owl. She is very fond of you as well, I can see that in the way she responded to your name. As for her name, it is Maine Coon. You see, I name all the owls at Hogwarts and I am very fond of cats. However, you may call her whatever you wish for she always responds to those she takes a liking to.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She is a Hogwarts owl, as you have probably guessed, so she belongs to Hogwarts and therefore does not have an actual owner. If you wish to own an owl such as her arrangements can be made for her to become your family owl.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am happy you sent me a little note on the letter so I could send you a letter yourself and not one just for your parents. The faculty at Hogwarts, myself included, is very excited for your arrival and your eagerness to come to this school. Please feel free to send Maine Coon back with a letter to me anytime for I would very much enjoy corresponding with you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yours Sincerely,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Minerva McGonagall</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The utter happiness that Lucy felt when she read that McGonagall was excited for her to come to the school cannot be described using comprehensible words. So, I will put in what can only be described as a keyboard smash to help you better understand how she felt.</p><p>“Fheuiqphfjlskdfuiweajfk! Oh. My. GOD! Yayayayayayayay! EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!” Little Lucy then promptly started jumping on her bed which caused her mother to come into the room and tell her to stop. The owl, which will furthermore be referred to as Frostbite, only stared at her with wide eyes as she calmed down. When she finally calmed she flopped back on the bed and looked at her ceiling. <em> A family owl, huh? Would that mean that we could send letters back and forth to each other? </em> She wondered.</p><p>She thought back to the supply list she had gotten from the first letter. Had having looked at it so many times, she had it memorized at this point. Something that had intrigued her on it was that students were required to have a pet at Hogwarts. That was rather odd to her because what kind of school <em>requires </em> you to have a pet? <em> A magical one I guess, </em> she had thought when asking herself that question the first time. But, what kind of animal would she want? That was the true question.</p><p>There were three types of pets they recommended on the list. Cats, owls, and toads. Although you were allowed other pets, this was just a guiding list of course. Since she didn’t know what other kinds of pets were not acceptable she wanted to go with one of the recommended ones. She did not want a toad; toads are gross. Owls are nice, but they are more of a delivery system in the wizarding world than a pet. However needed they were, she did not want to have one as her pet just because she needed one to send letters to her family. A family owl sounded like the best option if one needed an owl. That left her with cats. She wasn’t quite fond of cats, she much rather preferred dogs, to be honest, but she supposed one would have to do.</p><p>Her family had many cats, many animals to be correct, and they always have, ever since she could remember. This being the case, she had many cats to choose from to bring with her to the school. Of course, she would have to discuss this with her parents first so before she could get her hopes up she rolled off the bed, took Frostbite on her arm, and went downstairs to start the arrangements.</p><p>After much deliberation between her, her parents, and the siblings who cared (four did, two didn’t), they had all decided that Lucy should take the youngest of their three cats, Marble. Marble was a mostly white cat with big black areas on him. He was also Lucy’s favorite of their cats.</p><p>Time passed. Lucy turned eleven near the end of July. Lucy and her little sister, Elizabeth, switched their bedroom with their brothers’ smaller one. The family went on a vacation down the shore. Then, the time finally came for Lucy and her parents to go to England, get the supplies on the list, and see her off.</p><p>When they got to Diagon Alley, Lucy stood in awe at all the magic. Things were floating in the air as kids her age were running around going store by store to get their supplies with their parents. After a while of pure amazement, Lucy looked down at her list and headed towards the first shop. They had already followed McGonagall’s instructions about how to get wizard money, which Lucy had thought had the most bizarre names, so they had enough money to buy all the things she needed.</p><p>After buying books, robes, and other miscellaneous items; it was time for Lucy to get her wand. She had been told that wands are the most important supply on the list, that any witch or wizard can be great if only they had the right wand.</p><p>To choose her wand she entered Ollivanders. Inside, Ollivanders was stacked high with wands of all kinds. While every other shop had multiple workers in it, Lucy could not see anyone there. That was until she rang the bell on the front desk. Out of one of the aisles lined with wands, she heard a shout and shuffling.</p><p>“Coming! I’m - I’m coming!” The person yelled before she could see them. When he finally rounded the corner Lucy noticed first his wild eyes, then his crazy white hair and thin stature. At last, he reached the front desk and gave her a once-over. “Hmm,” he said, “Let me see. I think- Oh! There it is.”</p><p>Going around the desk, he reached for a box and handed it to her. Opening it she found a dark reddish-brown wand. Carefully, she picked it and turned it over. It felt perfect. It was well balanced, just the right length, and fit wonderfully in her hand. Glancing up at the man, he gestured for her to try it out. With a quick swish, the wand produced a bright light.</p><p>“Ah. That’s just what I thought. The perfect wand for the little witch. Larch wood, dragon heartstring, 12 and three-quarter inches, quite bendy. It suits you quite nicely.”</p><p>“Thank you, sir. This is a beautiful wand you made,” she affirmed. With that, she paid and left.</p><p>Outside her parents were waiting for her with the rest of her supplies.</p><p>“Well, that’s it for today. Tomorrow, we go to the station and you go to Hogwarts,” her father stated.</p><p>“I can’t wait!” Lucy chirped as she skipped ahead with her wand in hand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi! I hope you liked the first chapter of this fic! This fanfic is going to be kinda long, like atyd, if you know what that is, except in the 90s. This is my first fic so please be kind about your thoughts. Just a little side note, this is also loosely based on my life so some of the aspects of Lucy's life are very similar to mine. Thank you for reading this chapter and stayed tuned next Sunday when I put up the next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meeting the F(r)iends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Lucy says goodbye to her parents and meets some strange twin boys, a sassy girl, and a sweet boy on her first day.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Lucy found herself in King’s Cross Station with her cart of school supplies and one parent on either side of her. It was utterly chaotic. There were so many people at the station and Lucy could barely see the numbers on the signs through all of them. Eventually, all three of them arrived at the brick wall in between platforms nine and ten.</p>
<p>“Okay. So now we run through the wall,” her father said.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, we do what now?” Lucy retorted.</p>
<p>“Run through the wall,” her mother added.</p>
<p>“How, it’s a wall.”</p>
<p>“Ok, Lucy, but that’s what Professor McGonagall said to do so I don’t know what to tell you,” her father stated.</p>
<p>“Ok, ok fine,” she told them, “C’mon Lucy, you got this. Just run through the solid, brick wall. No biggie. Just - ok. Three. Two! ONE!” She took off in a sprint at the wall and closed her eyes just before impact. But, there was no impact as she felt a cool breeze wash over her and she opened her eyes to a train that wasn’t there a second ago. A few moments later and her parents appeared next to her. All three stood there bewildered by the train that magically came to be beside them.</p>
<p>Around them, children were saying their goodbyes to their families. Suddenly it hit Lucy that she would have to leave her family for months until she saw any of them again. Tears started to fill her eyes as her vision blurred. Alone. For the first time ever. For months. Her parents quickly noticed and rushed to calm her down.</p>
<p>Getting down to Lucy’s level, her mom spoke gently to her while her dad quietly rubbed her back. “Hey, Lucy. It’s okay. Listen. The people at school are going to take great care of you while mommy and daddy can’t, okay? Maybe you’ll be able to talk to Professor McGonagall about it, huh? And, I’m sure you’ll make so many friends and have so much fun that you’ll forget you were even sad about this, yeah?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Lucy said through tears. Without hesitation, she hugged her parents so hard that they almost fell over.</p>
<p>After a while more convincing, Lucy decided to just get it over with, say goodbye to her parents, and board the train. The train started moving just as she finished waving and so she watched them disappear from her view. At last, she went down the long aisle of compartments looking for an empty one. When she found one, she stumbled in and set her cat, Marble, beside her.</p>
<p>While looking out the window her tears resurfaced when she thought of her family. Hearing her crying, Marble crawled into her lap to comfort her.</p>
<p>A couple of minutes later, a slide of the compartment door alerted her that someone was there.</p>
<p>“Hey, can we sit in here with you?” One boy asked. Lucy hadn’t turned around yet so they couldn’t see she was crying or, rather, wiping her tears.</p>
<p>“Yeah, sure, no biggy,” Lucy responded and looked at them finally. The two boys had bright red hair and looked almost exactly the same. While they both had similar clothes on, freckles all over, and brown eyes; one boy’s nose had a bump on it while the other’s did not.</p>
<p>When they saw her blotchy, red face, they immediately apologized. “We’re sorry. We’ll leave you alone if you were crying.”</p>
<p>“No, it’s fine. Having other people in here might actually cheer me up,” she insisted, “Anyway, I guess I should introduce myself if we’re going to be spending the rest of the train ride together. I’m Lucy, and this is Marble.” Marble let out a meow at his name and rubbed his head against her hand, wanting to be pet.</p>
<p>“I’m Fred,” said the boy with no bump.</p>
<p>“And I’m George,” said the one with. For a few seconds, the only sound was them putting their suitcases away and Marble’s purring. After the boys sat down, the three just stared at each other.</p>
<p>“You’re American,” stated the one on the left. It took Lucy a little bit, longer than she would care to admit, to figure out it was Fred who spoke.</p>
<p>“And you’re British,” she sarcastically said back, “Why does it matter that I’m American?”</p>
<p>“It’s just that-” the one on the right, George, started.</p>
<p>“Well, not many people from America-” Fred continued.</p>
<p>“Come to Hogwarts.”</p>
<p>“And I don’t think anyone-”</p>
<p>“In our family-”</p>
<p>“Has ever known an American at Hogwarts,” Fred finished.</p>
<p>“Ok? So? First time for everything,” Lucy shot back.</p>
<p>“But, why? Why are you the first one?” George wondered.</p>
<p>“Does it matter? C’mon, I let you in here can you at least stop pestering me on something that I don’t know the answer to?”</p>
<p>“K, fine,” Fred huffed, admitting defeat.</p>
<p>The conversation made Lucy wonder. Why had she been the first American they had heard of? Since she didn’t want to think about that anymore she proposed an idea for the two boys. Be it an icebreaking idea, it was still something to do other than think in silence.</p>
<p>“Let’s play a game. It’s called twenty questions. Heard of it?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s simple enough,” Fred answered.</p>
<p>“Ok, I’ll go first. What is…. your favorite color?”</p>
<p>“Mine’s red, George’s is yellow. What’s your favorite ice cream?”</p>
<p>“Moose Tracks. What’s your favorite candy?”</p>
<p>“Pumpkin Pasties and chocolate frogs,” Fred responded pointing to himself than his brother, “Favorite season?”</p>
<p>“Fall. Favorite movie?”</p>
<p>“The Lost Boys for both of us. Super important one, now. How many siblings do you have?”</p>
<p>“Six. Three sisters and three brothers. Favorite-”</p>
<p>“Wait. You guys have seven kids?” George asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, why? How many do you have?”</p>
<p>“Seven,” they said in unison.</p>
<p>“Six boys and one girl,” Fred clarified, “We’re number four-”</p>
<p>“And five. With six being our younger brother and seven-” George interjected.</p>
<p>“Being the sister. What about you?”</p>
<p>“I’m number six. I have a younger sister for our number seven, too,” Lucy added. This launched them all into a discussion about their siblings and how awesome, but awful, it is to have such a big family.</p>
<p>Amidst the commotion that was three eleven-year-olds talking over each other, the door slid open. This quickly shut them up when they noticed. The person in the doorway was another eleven-year-old. This time it was a girl with wavy blonde hair and nearly black eyes. Before doing anything else, she looked Lucy up and down, silently judging her. With her judging complete, she reached her hand out to Lucy.</p>
<p>“Hi! I’m Hannah!” she said in a chipper voice. She spoke in a Scottish accent that was, surprisingly, easy to understand. Her face lit up in a genuine smile while she waited for Lucy to respond.</p>
<p>“I’m Lucy,” she finally said back. What was going on? This girl was so quick to judge when she first opened the compartment door, why now was she switching her attitude like that?</p>
<p>“So, you’re the American everyone’s talking about, then? Sorry to bombard you like this it’s just, word gets around fast when you talk to the Weasleys,” she said and pointed to the two boys. The way she said that made it sound like a fact. Although, Lucy hadn’t even known the boys’ last name until just then.</p>
<p>“Yes, I’m American, but how…?”</p>
<p>“Remember when the prefect came around and made sure we were settled?” asked Fred.</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“That was our brother, Charlie, he knew what to do.” Lucy remembered the boy that came around and checked on them. There was a fairly noticeable amount of resemblance between the three. That must’ve been why they looked at each other for so long. They were communicating with their eyes.</p>
<p>Of course, that was their brother. Now, everybody probably knew about her and she was going to be the center of attention. There couldn’t be anything worse than that on the first day at a new school. Well, that and not making any friends. At least she got that part down.</p>
<p>“I’ve always wanted to go to America. What’s it like?” Lucy had forgotten that Hannah was there for a second.</p>
<p>“Oh, I mean, it’s nothing special. At least I don’t think it is. I’ve never been out of the country until I came here for school so I don’t know any different,” she answered.</p>
<p>“Have you been to New York City?” she questioned as she closed the compartment door and sat down next to Lucy.</p>
<p>“Yes, I have,” she replied while scooching slightly away from Hannah. “It’s pretty cool the first time, but after that, it kinda loses some of its amazingness. After a while, you just see it as the dirty city. Sure it’s still fun to go, but it doesn’t really have that wow factor for me anymore. You have to go there with something to do or plan a whole day then you can have a great day. Like if you go to- Ah, I’m sorry. I’m talking too much.”</p>
<p>“No, it’s ok. You look so excited to talk about a city you don’t think is cool,” Hannah reassured somewhat sarcastically, “No, but really, keep talking. It makes me excited to see it one day.”</p>
<p>“Are you boys ok with that?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, sure, whatever,” said George completely uninterested in their conversation, instead focused on starting one with Fred.</p>
<p>So, Lucy talked. And talked. And talked. All about her home country that just earlier had been “nothing special”. Since she lived on the East Coast, her main topics were, to no one’s surprise, New York City, Disney World, and the Jersey Shore.</p>
<p>By the time she finished talking they had reached Hogwarts. They had changed into their robes sometime during the train ride, but I skipped over that part for your sake.</p>
<p>“Sorry I took up all your time. You probably wanted to go back to your friends.”</p>
<p>“Oh no, it’s fine. I didn’t really have any friends before I got on the train ride and the people in my compartment were boring anyway, so this was fun,” Hannah admitted.</p>
<p>“Well, I’m glad I could be your first friend at Hogwarts, Hannah.”</p>
<p>“C’mon, girls. It’s time to take the boats,” said Fred.</p>
<p>“The what?”</p>
<p>“Boats.”</p>
<p>And Fred had been right. When they got off the train, the first years were instructed to get on boats to ride to the castle that was Hogwarts School.</p>
<p>Lucy ended up in the same boat as Hannah and one other girl. The boat ride was nice in the sense that one of them was holding a lantern and they all stared up at the school that had light pouring out of each window in the otherwise dark night sky. It was definitely a sight to be seen. This was where Lucy was pretty much going to live for the next seven years. Hopefully, it would be like a second home, for the time being.</p>
<p>When they got inside the school, they were greeted by a woman with dark black hair in a tight bun and cat-like eyes.</p>
<p>“Hello, students, I am your deputy headmistress, Professor McGonagall. I am also head of Gryffindor house and teach transfiguration. Now, follow me and I will bring you to the Great Hall to be sorted into your houses. For those of you that do not know, the houses of Hogwarts are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.”</p>
<p>With that, McGonagall opened the doors to the Great Hall and the new students filtered in. Above them, were floating candles and the ceiling was littered with stars. They were led to the front where there was a set of steps up to a flat area that had a long table on it where sat the teachers and in front of them a stool with a musty, old hat on it.</p>
<p>Once up there, McGonagall picked up the hat and a piece of parchment and addressed the students.</p>
<p>“Students, what’s going to happen is I am going to go down the list of all of you and you will sit up here to get sorted into your houses. When I call your name, come up the steps and sit down. You will then be sorted by the sorting hat and go to sit with your house at each respective table. First up, Sarah Atkinson.”</p>
<p>The other girl that Lucy had been in the boat with walked up to get sorted. After about a minute of waiting, the hat shouted out, “SLYTHERIN!” The girl smiled and walked over to the cheering table with green flags above it.</p>
<p>After a few more names, McGonagall called a name Lucy recognized.</p>
<p>“Hannah Eicher.”</p>
<p>Hannah walked to the front and had the hat put on her head. She looked so nervous. Again, a minute passed until the hat called out its answer. “RAVENCLAW!” Hannah beamed as she stood up and walked over to the table with blue flags. One of the girls, who looked a lot like Hannah but with brown hair, was cheering louder than the others, so Lucy figured that that was her sister.</p>
<p>After more and more names, it finally got to the “M”s.</p>
<p>“Lucy Moore.”</p>
<p>When Lucy heard her name, her anxiousness went through the roof. Sitting with the hat on her head, she heard a voice. She was very confused at first until she realized the hat was speaking to her in her head.</p>
<p>“Hmm… Very intelligent and curious. Good fit for Ravenclaw. Oh, but, what’s this? Extremely loyal and dedicated. I think you will fit perfectly in… HUFFLEPUFF!” Lucy heard cheering from her right as she walked over to the table with the yellow banners above them. She sat next to another first year, a boy. He had light brown hair and grey eyes. He was one of the first ones to be called and the first to be sorted into Hufflepuff. Lucy was trying to figure out his name, but before she could he stuck out his hand to her.</p>
<p>“Cedric Diggory.”</p>
<p>“Lucy Moore,” she responded and shook his hand.</p>
<p>More names were called and it finally neared the end when McGonagall called the first of the Weasley twins.</p>
<p>“Frederic Weasley.”</p>
<p>With the hat on his head, it took about twenty seconds for it to call out, “GRYFFINDOR!”</p>
<p>“George Weasley.”</p>
<p>Not even ten seconds after the hat touched his head it put him in the same house as his brother. At the Gryffindor table, you could see multiple heads of red hair, of those one of them was the prefect that had checked on them on the train, another looked a couple of years older than her, and the twins were the other two.</p>
<p>Once the sorting had finished and everyone was settled, Professor Dumbledore made an announcement.</p>
<p>“This year, Hogwarts will house two other wizardry schools. The Beaxbatons and the boys from Durmstrang. With these students, one will be chosen from each school, and they will compete in the Triwizard Tournament that will take place throughout the year.” When he finished, the two other schools entered with a flourish. After they entered, they took their seats and got ready for the meal. “Just a reminder that anyone that wishes to enter has to be fourteen or older to do so.”</p>
<p>Then, with a wave of his hand, Dumbledore had a feast appeared in front of all the students. With that, they all dug in and enjoyed their first meal at Hogwarts.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked this chapter! So here starts Lucy's time in Hogwarts, along with the Tri-wizard Tournament. I looked it up and it's every five years so that's why there's one their first year. Also, it will not be a major plot point their first year because other things will be so... yeah. Next chapter, we get into the name of the fic so stay tuned!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The First Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Lucy gets hungry while looking at the stars with the sweet boy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After dinner, the first years were instructed to follow the prefects of their respective houses for a tour of the castle. They went all over the place. They said “hi” to the paintings and school ghosts as well as meeting their house ghost. The Hufflepuff ghost, the Fat Friar, was a jolly old man who was, undoubtedly, fat. Lucy’s favorite painting was of a beautiful lady who was very kind to the children as they walked past and said hello.</p>
<p>They saw the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, the Potions classroom, the Transfiguration classroom, and, Lucy’s personal favorite, the greenhouses, which they would take their herbology classes in. The whole castle was so big, but the prefects assured them that they would get the hang of how to get around soon enough. That was good because Lucy thought she was going to keep getting lost by how many turns they had to take and, something really bizarre, the stairs moved!</p>
<p>Finally, they stopped in front of some stacked barrels. The prefect in charge then tapped the barrel two from the bottom, in the middle of the second row, in the rhythm of “Helga Hufflepuff”. The barrel then opened to a ramp leading up to the common room. It was a cozy place, filled with plants, comfortable furniture, and rounded doors leading to their dorm rooms. The prefect then directed each first year as to which dorm was theirs and where to go. All of their things were already in their rooms so there was nothing to worry about.</p>
<p>Once Lucy was given her assigned room, she went there to get settled. As the prefect had said, her cat and all her stuff were already in her room.</p>
<p>There were five beds set in a circle around the round room. At the foot of each bed were one of the girls’ pets and their other things. In the middle of the room was a coffee table for studying. To the left was a huge bay window looking out at a field of wildflowers. To the right was a door leading to the bathroom, which was very spacious, with a bath, shower, toilet, obviously, and multiple sinks. Each bed had on it a black and yellow quilt, a throw blanket at the end, and nearly a mountain of pillows at the head.</p>
<p>Lucy walked over to her bed and let her cat out of its cage. Marble proceeded to explore the bed and finally found slumber amongst the pillows. While he did that, Lucy realized how late it was when her four dormmates wandered in to get ready for bed. All five of them would be living together for the next seven years so hopefully, they all got along.</p>
<p>Once they all got dressed, they decided to get to know one another. The first girl to speak was a tall Asian girl with straight black hair and bright blue eyes.</p>
<p>“So… I’m Holly Griffith,” she started hesitantly, “What are your names?”</p>
<p>“I’m Jayden Valdez,” said a Mexican-African girl with curly brown hair and honey brown eyes.</p>
<p>“I’m Lucy Moore,” she answered.</p>
<p>“The American,” she heard whispered by a girl who hadn’t spoken yet. She had hazel eyes and dirty-blonde hair.</p>
<p>“And you are?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m Kelsey Scott.”</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you, Kelsey. And last but not least we have…?”</p>
<p>“Beatrice Risterfield,” said the final girl who had auburn hair and emerald eyes.</p>
<p>After introductions, they got to talking about anything and everything, because they were eleven-year-old girls. Everyone talked but the one who talked noticeably less was Beatrice. Lucy guessed she was just shy and wasn’t comfortable around them yet because they had just met. But, Lucy also noticed how much and how well Beatrice was at listening. This girl was most definitely just a quiet girl.</p>
<p>Around twenty minutes before curfew the girls decided that it was time to go to sleep. With lights out and curfew setting in in just a few minutes, the girls fell asleep quite easily. Well, every girl except Lucy. She missed her family dearly, and the bed was far too comfortable to fall asleep in, considering she was so used to sleeping in a hard bed with noise outside her window. Although she was thoroughly tired, she couldn’t possibly bring herself to sleep. So, she decided, she went to go look at the stars in the common room. The common room had had a skylight in it that was perfect for viewing the stars and she was determined to make use of it on this sleepless night.</p>
<p>What she didn’t expect was to find another Hufflepuff who had the same idea. When she stepped into the common room she saw the silhouette of the boy she sat next to at dinner. She didn’t want to scare him so she quietly walked up beside him and laid down on the floor next to him without a word.</p>
<p>“Couldn’t sleep,” Cedric said simply.</p>
<p>“Neither could I,” Lucy responded. They laid in silence for a couple more minutes just staring up at the stars until Cedric spoke once again.</p>
<p>“I kinda want a snack, you know?”</p>
<p>“Me too.” There was another pause.</p>
<p>“You know, we are very close to the kitchen. I don’t think it would be that hard to sneak out and get a snack.”</p>
<p>“Well, do you want to?”</p>
<p>“I mean, yeah, I guess.” More silence.</p>
<p>“Well, why not then?” Lucy sat up abruptly and looked over at Cedric. “Let’s go.”</p>
<p>“Wait, really?” He sat up and looked her in the eye.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” she said and shrugged. She stood and put her hand out to help him up. He took it and they walked over to the entrance to the common room. “Here we go.”</p>
<p>They opened the door and peeked into the hallway. As expected, there was no one there. All they needed to do was get to the entrance hall and to the big doors that led to the kitchen. Simple as that. But, out of nowhere, Lucy got especially nervous because she didn’t usually do things like this. Cedric, however, was not nervous at all and just went into the hall and disappeared behind a corner in the direction of the entrance hall. Lucy followed right behind him because she didn’t want to be left alone in the dark and they made their way to the kitchen.</p>
<p>Easily enough, they found the doors that led to the kitchen and entered through them. What they weren’t expecting was a wall with a single painting on it at the bottom of the staircase that was behind the door. The painting was a fairly sized fruit bowl filled with all different kinds of fruit.</p>
<p>“What do we do now?” Cedric asked.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, maybe we have to press on a stone in the wall or something.”</p>
<p>Just then, they heard the big doors open at the top of the stairs.</p>
<p>“Shoot! Hide!” he whisper-yelled.</p>
<p>Both of them hid as well as they could in the shadows of the entrance area as they heard and saw a pair of house-elves come down and stop in front of the painting. While one made sure no one was around, the other reached up his hand and, get this, tickled the pear. The pear giggled and grew while turning into a large green handle which they pulled and entered into the kitchen. When the door closed, the kids came out from their hiding place and looked at each other.</p>
<p>“So, who’s gonna tickle the pear…?”</p>
<p>“I can if you’re too much of a baby,” Lucy suggested.</p>
<p>“Fine, then I’ll do it.” Cedric put his hand up and tickled the pear hesitantly. Just like before, it giggled and turned into a big green handle for them to pull to enter the kitchen. While doing so, Lucy was worried that the elves were going to be angry with them or if they would tell on them, but that thought went away when they stepped into the kitchen.</p>
<p>Behind the painting and the wall that it was on she was astonished to see a beautiful, large kitchen filled with every kitchen supply that would ever be needed and a comically huge pantry piled high with every food known to man. The children looked at each other and dug in grabbing every snack they could see. Arms full of food, they walked over to the island in the middle of the room and sat down ready to eat. Until Lucy had the bright idea to look in the freezer for ice cream and instead came out with frozen waffles looking for a toaster.</p>
<p>“I think it’s over by the bread,” Cedric said with a full mouth.</p>
<p>After Lucy toasted her two waffles and put whipped cream, blueberries, and strawberries on one, she smushed them together and ate them like a sandwich.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?”</p>
<p>“Eating waffles…?”</p>
<p>“Obviously, but why are you eating them like that?”</p>
<p>“Because it’s fun and they taste better this way,” Lucy answered defensively.</p>
<p>“Well, let me try it then if it tastes so good.” He reached out his hands expectantly waiting for her to hand him the waffle sandwich.</p>
<p>“No,” she said pulling her hands away from him, “Get your own.”</p>
<p>“No, I don’t want waffles.”</p>
<p>“Then you don’t get to taste the deliciousness of waffle sandwiches.”</p>
<p>“Fine,” he said then shoved his food in his mouth. They both ate for a while until Cedric decided that he actually did want waffles. This was mainly due to the fact that Lucy had the waffle sandwich and he wanted to try it. And Lucy knew this, too.</p>
<p>“You caved, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>“No. I just wanted some waffles.”</p>
<p>“Uh-huh,” she remarked, “You totally caved.”</p>
<p>“Sure, whatever you say.”</p>
<p>As he made his waffles, Lucy let her mind drift back to her family. She thought about if they were having fun without her. If they would have enjoyed doing this with her and Cedric. If they would approve of her sneaking out past curfew with a boy she had just met that day. If, if if. That was all she thought about until Cedric snapped her out of it when he flicked some whipped cream at her face. She hadn’t even realized she had started to tear up until he had gotten her out of her head.</p>
<p>“I made them,” he said waving the waffles in her face, “Now, what do I put on them?”</p>
<p>“You can put whatever you want, but you have to make sure to put the whipped cream or it isn’t a waffle sandwich.”</p>
<p>“So, I can’t put peanut butter, Oreos, honey, and blueberries?”</p>
<p>“Well, you can. And with that combo, you don’t have to put whipped cream. But, you have to have at least one thing that will keep the two waffles together.”</p>
<p>So, he made his, what Lucy will always call disgusting, waffle sandwich and took his first bite. When he did, his face lit up and his eyes sparkled. Apparently, he liked it a lot. However, he would never verbally admit this to Lucy because it would boost her ego too much. Ah, to be but eleven-years-old again and waste my time on the small pettiness of who was right.</p>
<p>For a while, they ate in comfortable silence. This kept on until they heard a clock somewhere chime one in the morning.</p>
<p>“Oh, shoot! It’s really late, we should get to sleep,” Lucy pointed out.</p>
<p>“Yeah, we don’t want to be late to our classes tomorrow,” Cedric agreed.</p>
<p>With that, they left the kitchen, climbed up the stairs to the entrance hall, walked back to the pile of barrels, and entered the Hufflepuff common room.</p>
<p>“Well, see you tomorrow, I guess,” Lucy commented.</p>
<p>“Yeah, see you then,” Cedric whispered and walked off to his dorm room. Lucy wandered into hers and flopped onto her bed.</p>
<p>“I probably should brush my teeth again,” she said to the dark room around her, “but I’m way too tired for that.” As if to prove the point, her body became as heavy as lead and she yawned. Yeah, there was no way she was going to get back out of that bed until morning. “Goodnight, Marble.” And with that, she shut her eyes and drifted off into a comfortable and blissful slumber.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys! Third chapter up and ready for you to read! I hope you liked it and like the original characters I made for her dormmates! Now, you understand where the title of the fic comes from I hope you like that I chose to do this with this world! Stay tuned next week for Lucy's first day of classes!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The First Day of Class</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Lucy finds out why she’s at Hogwarts.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When she woke up, Lucy’s dormmates were already in a frenzy trying to get ready for breakfast and the first day of classes. Beatrice was reading a book while waiting for Kelsey to finish combing her hair.</p>
<p>“Oh, thank goodness, you’re finally awake, Lucy!” exclaimed Holly who was looking at herself in the mirror while getting dressed.</p>
<p>“Yeah, we thought you were going to be late for breakfast,” added Jayden who was sat on her bed playing with her cat.</p>
<p>“Nope, I was just tired,” Lucy responded, “I couldn’t sleep last night.” So, Lucy got up and started getting ready. The rest of the girls decided to stay back and wait for her because they didn’t think that she should walk alone on the first day. After she got ready, they all went to the common room and Lucy saw Cedric. “Hi, Cedric. How’d you sleep?”</p>
<p>“Like a rock,” he answered, “Still didn’t get enough sleep though.”</p>
<p>“Me too,” she agreed. They proceeded to talk while they walked to breakfast side by side. When they got to the Great Hall, Lucy wanted to go sit with the friends she made on the train ride, but they were instructed to sit with their house since it was the first day. She was a little disappointed, but it turned out alright because she still got to sit with Cedric.</p>
<p>During breakfast, everyone was talking about how excited and nervous they were for their classes that day. They had gotten their schedules that morning so everyone was also comparing them and seeing which ones they had in common. Lucy and Cedric, coincidentally, had their first two classes together; being charms with Professor Flitwick and herbology with Professor Sprout, who was also the Head of Hufflepuff.</p>
<p>So, once they finished up their breakfast and everyone was filtering out to go to their classes, they walked to class together. They had originally forgotten how to get there, but soon found their way to the charms classroom, and right before class started, too. There were a lot of people in their class, many Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, Gryffindors, and Slytherins.</p>
<p>They started by learning how to hold their wands to be able to cast a spell.</p>
<p>“Now, class, any spell can be cast with the proper hold on your wand,” explained Flitwick, “So, I want you to hold your wand firm on the handle like this.” While he demonstrated how to do it, the students copied him to the best of their ability. It was simple, literally just holding it, but some students had trouble with it, for some unknown reason. After everyone had the hold down, he started teaching the first and most basic spell, lumos, the wand-lighting spell.</p>
<p>“Children, right now I want you to take your wand, make a loop with it, and say the word ‘lumos’ to cast this easy and useful charm.” Around the room, the kids tried and tried to cast the charm, but were unsuccessful.</p>
<p>“Ugh, why can’t I get this?” said Cedric frustratedly.</p>
<p>“You’re doing it wrong,” answered a girl wearing Slytherin robes to his right, “You have to go in a smaller loop, like this.” She then demonstrated for him. “See?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, alright. Like this? Lumos.” A small sputter of light came out of his wand that time. “Hey, thanks!” he exclaimed turning to her.</p>
<p>“Ugh, Sarah, what are you doing talking to those pushovers from Hufflepuff?” remarked the girl sat next to Sarah.</p>
<p>“Oh, um, he needed help so-”</p>
<p>“I don’t care. We’re Slytherins and we don’t talk to Hufflepuffs.”</p>
<p>“Um, yeah, I forgot, I guess.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine, come on let’s go talk to the Ravenclaws over there.” She pointed to two girls who wore blue and bronze ties laughing at a joke that a Gryffindor boy in front of them told.</p>
<p>“Ok, Jessica,” she answered before turning around to the two other children and mouthing her apologies as she walked away.</p>
<p>Just then, Flitwick announced that the class was ending. Cedric and Lucy got up and made their way to the door to go to herbology. Their herbology class was in greenhouse three, apparently the hottest greenhouse.</p>
<p>When they arrived, Professor Sprout greeted all the students.</p>
<p>“Hello all, I am going to be your teacher for this class, and I hope you end up enjoying herbology just as much as I do when all is said and done. Now, to get us started, I would like all of you to gather ‘round the table and pick out the plant you would like.”</p>
<p>So, all the students looked at the table filled with plants of all shapes and sizes. They were all harmless, easily manageable plants, and most were magical. The one that caught Lucy’s eye, however, was nothing of the sort. It was a mere red dahlia, barely even bloomed. She walked over and picked it up. However non-magical Lucy thought it was, it definitely was. When she touched one of its small, bright red petals, it seemed to grow.</p>
<p>“Seeing as most of you have picked your plant,” her professor stated, breaking Lucy’s thought, “I would like to point out that none of them, no matter what they are, will die unless not taken care of properly. And that is going to be your first assignment, taking this plant to your dorms and take care of it for the duration of this class.”</p>
<p>For the rest of the class, Professor Sprout went over how to care for everyone’s plant. From where the best placement in a room would be, how much sunlight it needs, how much water it needs, everything. Then, she went on a long rant about how much she loves plants and how she wishes that everyone would grow (haha see what she did there?) to love plants as much as her and yada yada yada…</p>
<p>Unsurprisingly, once class ended, she was not done talking. However, she needed to speak with Lucy in private.</p>
<p>“Ms. Moore? Can you stay a few minutes after class please?”</p>
<p>“Oh no, first day and already in trouble with the teacher?” Cedric joked, “I would stay behind waiting for you, but my class is in the opposite direction of yours and I don’t want to be late, sorry.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay, I’m sure it’s nothing bad,” she replied. Lucy walked over to her professor with false confidence hoping beyond hope that it really was nothing bad, especially since it was the first day. “What did you want professor?”</p>
<p>“I see you picked the dahlia, personally one of my favorite flowers,” she said turning to Lucy, “Ah, but that is not what I wanted to talk to you about. Well, we might as well get right into it, I promise this won’t take very long. Now, the reason <em> I </em> am talking to you about this is because I am head of your house, Hufflepuff. I, myself, was a Hufflepuff - but I am getting off-topic again. You are probably wondering why you are here. And I don’t mean here, here, I mean at Hogwarts since you are the only American one.” She finished her sentence and looked at Lucy then, waiting for an answer.</p>
<p>“Oh, yes, um, why is that?”</p>
<p>“Oh, it really is quite simple, nothing too extraordinary, not that you aren’t, I’m sure you are, it’s just the reason isn’t. You are here because one of your ancestors was a very important wizard to the world, and especially to the British Ministry of Magic, which is what he was a part of,” she explained.</p>
<p>“I get it now, that makes total sense. What does that mean, exactly?”</p>
<p>“Well, he was a very decorated Auror, which is kind of like wizard police, and seeing that you are a direct descendent of him, we thought it only fit that you would come to school here and learn magic with us. Do you understand?”</p>
<p>“Yes, thank you.”</p>
<p>“Good. Now, you really must be going, don’t want to be late to your next class on the first day.”</p>
<p>“Yes. Well, goodbye, Professor, and thank you again,” Lucy said as she waved goodbye and left the classroom with her dahlia in hand. As she walked to her next class, potions, she thought about what she had just discovered. <em> All of it makes sense now. But, who was my famous ancestor? Would I know him? </em></p>
<p>When she finally reached the dungeons, she entered the class to find cauldrons and magical brews everywhere. It was amazing. She loved it. Then, she saw a bright red head of hair out of the corner of her eye. She turned to look at it and saw none other than Fred Weasley and his brother George looking back at her.</p>
<p>Walking over to them she called, “Hi guys! I didn’t know you were gonna be in this class with me!” She was so happy to see some familiar faces that she completely forgot what she was thinking about.</p>
<p>The day went on the same for each class. She always had a friend, either Cedric, Fred, George, or Hannah; and it was just some basic first-day things. Either getting their first assignment, being told the syllabus, or even learning some new magic.</p>
<p>Lunch was nice because she got to spend it with her new friends instead of just the Hufflepuffs. Along with Fred, George, Hannah, and Cedric, the Gryffindor boys brought over someone in their dorm, Lee Jordan. Across the hall, Lucy could see the girl from Charms who helped Cedric, sitting at the Slytherin table. She looked happy, but also sad. As if she didn’t want to be sitting with the people she was sat with.</p>
<p>After all the classes, the students were told they could go back to their dorms and common rooms to have a break. An hour of fun and hanging out with their friends. A time to change out of their uniforms and wear what they wanted for the rest of the day, whatever that may be. Lucy decided she wanted to stay in her dorm during the break hour, playing with her cat and reading her new book. It was a book by a muggle (a word she learned meant non-magical person) author she really enjoyed.</p>
<p>The seconds turned to minutes. The minutes to an hour. And before she knew it, it was time for dinner.</p>
<p>Again she sat with her friends. They ate and enjoyed each others’ company while talking all about their first day and how much they enjoyed it.</p>
<p>After dinner, there was more free time to do anything they wanted. This time Lucy decided to hang out with her friends. They all played in the courtyard together, talking about quidditch and how amazing it would be to play it, but they would never make the team as first years. At least they had more years ahead of them to be able to play it.</p>
<p>Hours later, it was lights out. Lucy watched the clock as 10:00 turned into 10:30 and she decided that she would once again not be falling asleep at a normal time.</p>
<p>Going out into the common room, she saw Cedric, who looked like he was waiting for her.</p>
<p>“Finally, I thought I would have to go without you,” he whispered.</p>
<p>“So, is this gonna become, like, a nightly thing?”</p>
<p>“I guess so. I mean why not? No harm, no foul, am I right?”</p>
<p>“Sure. Well, let’s get going, I want to get to bed earlier than last night if you don’t mind.”</p>
<p>“Whatever you say, all-mighty waffle sandwich queen.”</p>
<p>“Okay, never say that again.”</p>
<p>“Why what will you do about it. That’s right nothing,” he said. They both laughed and went into the hall to repeat the previous night.</p>
<p>They ended up getting back to the Hufflepuff common room around 11:45 and Lucy went to bed around 12:15 because she took time to brush her teeth that night.</p>
<p>“Goodnight, Marble.”</p>
<p>She fell asleep with a smile on her face. Yeah, this year was going to be great.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi! Hope you enjoyed! This is posted a couple days early because this is going to be the last chapter for a couple of weeks. The reason for that is I am going on vacation this week for my spring break and won't have my laptop with me. Come back in two weeks and the next chapter should be up! See you then!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>